


Just A Game

by Akali_Kin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - True Damage (League of Legends), F/F, Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akali_Kin/pseuds/Akali_Kin
Summary: “Who says this was a game, Miela?” Qiyana’s breath tickled Akali’s ear as she whispered, giggling at the shudder she felt run through her band mate.
Relationships: Akali/Qiyana Yun Tal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Just A Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic in a row inspired by @MXNSTRAPPLE on twitter! Go please, their art is adorable and is super helping beat my writers block by inspiring me to make these short stories.

A quick and sharp clap rang through the dressing room. Akali’s head popped up from where she was resting it, seeking out the noise and finding her co-star standing at the door to the room. She had to blink the blurriness away from the corner of her eyes, realizing she had drifted off for a moment. 

“Oh good you’re awake.  _ Stay awake _ please. We start in twenty minutes.” Senna’s voice was pleading but her eyes had a motherly sternness to them as she glared at Akali, only letting up when the rapper gave her a lazy thumbs up and sitting up properly instead of laying on the small leather loveseat. 

“Oh please. This is  _ our  _ interview. They can’t start without us.” Confident and catty. The voice was only somewhat of a surprise to hear. Akali looked towards the make-up counter, finding Qiyana sitting regally as ever and placing the final touches on her mascara. She contemplated her look, tucking her hair behind her ears and looking at her face from different angles as she pushed her make-up to the side.

“That’s not the point Qiyana.” Senna’s smile was strained and her voice was tight as she tried her best not to break out into a scolding. “Twenty minutes. Please. Can we be on time when it’s something as important as this?”

A dismissive wave and a lazy “Uh huh.” was the best answer Senna would get, her eyes rolling up to the ceiling. She turned to leave and stopped with her hand on the doorknob, looking behind her at Akali who was still sitting on the couch looking like she was stuck in a very uncomfortable position, refusing to take a side. Senna sent her a firm glare, one hand subtly jabbing in Qiyana’s direction and raised her eyebrows. A silent but effective hint. Akali tried to avoid eye contact until the door to the dressing room quickly opened and shut, leaving the two women alone.

Silence settled over the room for a couple of minutes, only interrupted by thoughtful hums as Qiyana settled on the perfect shade of lip gloss. A gentle pink that complimented her dark luscious skin and it made her lips pop. She smiled into the mirror, the subtle reflective glow of the bulbs off her lips made her practically gasp in egotistical delight. 

“Akali. How do I look?” Qiyana posed as she asked the question, fluttering her eyelashes and pushing her lower lip out just a bit. A practiced innocent, yet sexual look. 

“You look good.” Akali’s tone was flat, her eyes not very focused as she shrugged her shoulders, already looking away before she finished speaking. Normally Qiyana would be downright insulted at a reaction like that. She would be so insulted she would huff and storm out of the room, finding someone else to compliment her, but instead she just continued to smile.

“You should tell a girl she looks more than just good you know.” Qiyana uncrossed her legs and stood up, adjusting the waist of her short shorts where her sweater tucked in. Her very short shorts. Her hands brushed at the soft of her exposed thighs, only visible between the edges of her shorts and the top of her thigh highs. She had no reason to do it, but the motion instinctively caught Akali’s eyes, finding herself staring at the girl’s smooth skin for a moment, before looking away. Qiyana noticed. “Especially when she wants you to compliment her.”

Akali grunted something under her breath and shrugged her shoulders. The act of looking away was starting to become more forced and it showed, she was staring at nothing in particular, just as long as it was in the opposite direction of Qiyana. Taking the chance, the singer sauntered across the room until she stood just next to Akali, placing a hand on a cocked hip as she grinned down at her. 

“How long until our interview again?” Qiyana asked, keeping a calm air to her voice. She enjoyed watching Akali fidget obviously to get her phone out of her pocket, even if her face remained stoic and unreadable. Body language was a fantastic tool in Qiyana’s repertoire. 

“Five minutes I guess.” Akali said and dropped the phone beside her on the small loveseat. She adjusted how she sat, keeping her eyes locked forward and not at the girl standing next to her. It was becoming painfully obvious that the exposed skin of Qiyana’s thighs was eye level. “You can like, go out and wait with them if you want.” 

“Hmm… No. I think I’d rather get comfy here.” 

Akali’s stoic act almost shattered when a Qiyana sized weight was dropped onto her lap. Qiyana had so brazenly sat on her lap, her legs crossed of Akali’s, and even wiggling her hips for a moment to make sure she was completely comfortable. Her face was inches away from Akali’s, looking into her eyes with a devious grin. 

“I’m very comfy riiiight here.” Qiyana giggled, one hand supporting herself and leaning against the loveseat, and one gently patting the side of Akali’s lap. She looked like a playfully coy cat, enjoying the anger on Akali’s face. Her stoic cool girl act was replaced with indignation and a subtle pink quickly dusted her cheeks. 

“Get off.” Akali growled through gritted teeth, but despite her tone her hands stayed firmly on the seat instead of pushing Qiyana off her. 

“Oh my, Akali. You look so warm. Are you feeling okay?” Qiyana’s tone of sympathy dripped with irony. She brought her hand up to Akali’s face, brushing the back of her fingers over the girl’s cheek and chuckling. The way Akali looked right now made Qiyana’s heart melt. Her face was flushed with frustration and she looked nervous, her eyes darting between Qiyana’s face and the door to the room.

“Stop it…” Akali managed to mumble, trying her best to control the shaking of her breath as her heart rate spiked each time Qiyana’s hand touched her face. “Now’s not the time for your stupid game…” 

“Who says this was a game,  _ Miela _ ?” Qiyana’s breath tickled Akali’s ear as she whispered, giggling at the shudder she felt run through her band mate. Her hand cupped Akali’s cheek, tilting her head up to look at her directly until they were eye to eye. Qiyana’s eyes were heavy lidded and seductive, a change from her bubbly attitude. 

“It’s annoying that you never stare at me _.  _ I know you want to. I like the attention.” Qiyana said with a pout, running a finger under Akali’s chin. Her pout turned into an impish smile, again wiggling her hips as she inched forward, now pressed tight against Akali’s chest. “Come on, give me a good luck kiss before getting on camera.”

Akali’s mind felt like it was overheating. Her face was warm and her train of thought was in shambles, gripping the leather of the couch in her hands tightly as she blinked with wide eyes and a slack jaw. Her breath caught in her throat, and she was stuck looking between Qiyana’s eyes and her lips. Pink and soft, shining lightly with the gloss on them. It was not the first time she had stared at them. 

Any thought she had in her head was never answered and dropped until it was blank, filled with the taunting desire to throw all caution out the window and do it. Qiyana was so close. There was no one around. All the reasons Akali had never given into Qiyana’s little game of teasing were knocked down like a tower, crumbling all sense of precaution. She held her breath. She leaned forward. Her eyes slowly closed. 

Three loud concussive knocks echoed across the room. 

Before the door even opened, Akali found herself sitting alone on the loveseat. Qiyana looked bored almost, playing with Akali’s phone in her hand and standing upright and perfectly natural. Senna had a hand on her hip and was glaring at Qiyana, leaning against the open door. 

“Oh good, you’re ready on time for once.” Senna’s voice was laced with sarcasm, watching as Qiyana casually threw the phone behind her onto Akali’s lap and strut across to the doorway, flashing her co-star a smile. 

“Of course I’m ready. Look at me.” Qiyana made a V shape with her palms and cupped her face, smiling and showing off her perfected visage. Senna’s only reaction was to raise an eyebrow and stare her down. Qiyana’s pretty girl face turned bitchy like a snap of a finger, sticking her tongue out childishly at the taller woman. “Sorry that I have higher standards than most.” 

“Qiyana, you’re a dear, but  _ please  _ get going before we’re late again.” Senna sighed deeply, weary of being in control of the hustle and bustle of backstage. Her corralling worked in the end with Qiyana leaving the dressing room with an upbeat hum, only looking over her shoulder and giving a hidden wink to Akali, who was still stuck frozen where she was sitting. With the most difficult of her group taken care of, Senna took a moment to breathe deeply and center herself. 

“Okay. We’re good. We’re on time. Fantastic. Okay.” Senna muttered to herself, her hands motioning in front of her to nothing in particular before looking at the final member she had to gather. “Alright! Ready to go Akali?” 

Akali heard her name and flinched, her body finally unfreezing from the spot she was in and blinked. The entire situation of what had happened seemed to hit her full force. Whether it was just a joke or not… 

Akali bent over and put her face in her hands, letting out a long and loud groan. 

“Oh! Oh sweetie, are you feeling alright? Do you need some water?” Senna sounded genuinely worried as she quickly made her way to stand over Akali, gingerly touching the girl’s back. It made it all the worse that Akali felt perfectly fine and her frustration lay elsewhere. 

Feeling how warm her own cheeks were, Akali regretted not taking the time before to put on more make-up herself.


End file.
